Heart Heart HeartBreak
by ArtsyGeek1019
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO BOYS LIKE GIRLS IS. oh and the word count on this story is wrong, ff is being glitchy as i upload chapters.
1. summary

Heart Heart Heartbreak  
Summary:

_Bella is Martin Johnson's half-sister. His mother raised both of them until she died when he was 17. Bella was sent to live with her father. Charlie. After Bella left and their mother died the band was formed and Martin hasn't talked to Bella in years. Now, Bella is 15 and Charlie died in duty. Child services get a hold of Martin and since he is the last of the family it's his responsibly to take care of her. Growing up him and Bella were close but then he forgot about her after she was sent to live with Charlie. How will he and the members of boys like girls handle an angry, heartbroken 15 year old girl? _


	2. prologue

Heart Heart Heartbreak  
Summary:

_Bella is Martin Johnson's half-sister. His mother raised both of them until she died when he was 17. Bella was sent to live with her father. Charlie. After Bella left and their mother died the band was formed and Martin hasn't talked to Bella in years. Now, Bella is 15 and Charlie died in duty. Child services get a hold of Martin and since he is the last of the family it's his responsibly to take care of her. Growing up him and Bella were close but then he forgot about her after she was sent to live with Charlie. How will he and the members of boys like girls handle an angry, heartbroken 15 year old girl? _

Prologue

everything was going so well. I was actually having a good week and that for me is rare, now everything is wrong. Ever since I was young I have dealt with depression, between mommy dying when I was 6, to my big brother completely forgetting I existed shortly after, now he's famous, then Paul saved me from those mean guys when I was 13, he's disappeared and forgotten about me to, now daddy is gone. Its official I have no one. Ha! And the child protective services counselor wonders why I have abandonment issues. My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am a fifthteen year old orphan.


	3. 1 CPS

Heart heart heartbreak  
Summary:

_Bella is Martin Johnson's half-sister. His mother raised both of them until she died when he was 17. Bella was sent to live with her father. Charlie. After Bella left and their mother died the band was formed and Martin hasn't talked to Bella in years. Now, Bella is 15 and Charlie died in duty. Child services get a hold of Martin and since he is the last of the family it's his responsibly to take care of her. Growing up him and Bella were close but then he forgot about her after she was sent to live with Charlie. How will he and the members of boys like girls handle an angry, heartbroken 15 year old girl? _

Chapter one: CPS  
Dec 3, 2011

New York, New York

Martin pov.

It was the last concert of the tour. This tour was fantastic. The fans were so energetic. I honestly cannot believe how far I've come since my mother died. She would be so proud. As soon as I got off stage, my bands manager was there, waiting with his phone up to his ear, then I heard him say "he's right here, hold on"

"Martin this is for you, it's important. I suggest you go to the green room to take it" Keith said.  
"Alright" I said as I took the phone from his put stretched hand and walked to the green room

" hello, this is Martin"  
" hi Martin, I'm Danielle from child protective services"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'm aware that your mother is dead, do you remember your half-sister, Isabella?" Isabella, I haven't spoken to her in years. I haven't spoken to her since Charlie took her after mom's funeral.  
"Yes, why? What's going on? What happened to my sister!?" I all but yelled into the phone.  
"Martin, calm down. It's not your sister, it's her father. Charlie. He's dead"  
"What happened?"  
"There was a robbery in forks and he was the first on the scene. The burglar was still there and shot him in the back."  
"Oh no"  
"There's no one else for Isabella, Temporally she is staying with pastor Webber of forks, his daughter is her best friend, with Charlie dead she is supposed to go to the closest relative. You're the only relative."  
"I know." Isa must hate me for breaking my promise of talking to her everything, visiting her any chance I could get.  
"how soon can you get to forks?"  
I'm scheduled to fly back to L.A tonight, but I can change the flight plans. I will be there tomorrow morning" I told her.  
"Alright, call me when you arrive and we will proceed from there"  
"Alright" I said followed by a click.

I left the green room and yelled for Keith. "We're flying to forks, tonight. My sister's officially an orphan and she hates me"


End file.
